que sucedio!
by Sakura-v-19
Summary: sakura odia sasuke, o eso cree... pero que sucedera cuando son obligados a casarse?... lemon!
1. todo comenzo

**Pero que sucedio!**

**Naruto no me pertenece **

**-dialogos- **

_**pensamientos**_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sakura hija unica de un empresario importante

Sasuke segundo hijo de igualmente un empresario importante

el problema? Sasuke y Sakura no se pueden ver. Sus padres buenos amigos que desean verlos juntos.

-Sakura!.- grito su padre

-que sucede padre?- pregunto la ojijade

-llegaremos tarde ya estas lista?-pregunto mientras se ponia la cobarta

-por que tengo que ir?, padre no me cae bien sasuke es engreido, molesto y me mira feo-decia la ojijade

-hija, por favor pero si solian ser buenos amigos que sucedio?-pregunto a su hija abriendo la puerta de la entrada para salir.

-Por cierto ese vestido se te ve bien hija (un vestido negro corte channel con un moño rosa a la cintura, sin tirantes), espero bailes una pieza con el senor sasuke uchiha- dijo y rio su padre

-hahaha, sabes que sasuke no sabe bailar papá, no te burles pobre de el hahaha, no es culpa que tenga 2 pies izquierdos-dijo la chica entre risas subiendo al mercedes blanco de su padre.

**en otro lugar-**

Sasuke, Itachi ya estan liston tenemos que dar la bienvenidas a los invitados- decia fugaku

-ya padre- respondio itachi

-hmp. por que yo tengo que estar recibiendo a la gente si es el cumpleaños de itachi que el se encargue- decia un molesto pelinegro

-por que tal vez puedas pasar un rato agradable con la señorita haruno-decia el padre de ambos pelinegros -no me cae bien padre-dijo sasuke mas serio

_flashback_

_-sasuke, me esta molestando haz algo-dijo la pelirosa -dejen de molestarla-decia el ojinegro -no te metas niño rico, y deja que nos divirtamos con la chica cabellos de chicle-decia un niño agarrando a sakura por el cabello mientras otros dos detenian a sasuke -te cortaremos el cabello pelos de chicle-dijo el niño mas molesto -NO,NO, dejemne!-decia sakura -dejala no e hagas nada-dijo sasuke le cortaron el cabello a sakura golpearon a sasuke y se fueron los niños -te o-odio uchiha-dijo la pelirosa quien no sabia que lo habian detenido y golpeado se fue corriendo de ahi y juro no volverle a hablar a sasuke. -pero sakura no pude evitarlo-dijo el ojinegro ... _

_fin del flashback_

en la mansion Uchiha ya se encontraban muchas personas entre ellos una ojiperla muy amiga de la ojijade y un rubio himperactivo mejor amigo de sasuke y novio de la chica ojperla.

-Padre, no se te ocurra dejarme sola con sasuke, lo odio-dijo la pelirosa

-no se por que no te cae bien si es buen hijo es un caballero el seria un buen marido ademas es de buena familia- dijo su padre

-si tanto te gusta casate tu con el-dijo molesta la pelirosa

-hahaha hija no te enojes es una fiesta toma un poco y diviertete-dijo su padre sonriendo

llegaron a la mansion uchiha entraron itachi les dio la gracias por poder asistir sakura lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla a el y al señor uchiha _gracias a dios sasuke no esta-penso sakura_ su padre se dispuso a platicar de negocios con el señor uchiha mientras sakura se dirijio a la cocina conocia perfectamente la mansion uchiha

-señorita haruno, se le ofrece algo?-comento una sirvienta

-no, nada pero llamame sakura, bueno me podrias dar una vaso con agua-dijo ebosando una sonrisa la pelirosa

-aqui tiene seño,, sakura-dijo la sirvienta -gracias-dijo sakura tomando el vaso

-con su permiso- dijo y se retiro la sirvienta

_donde estara ese molesto engreido, bueno de que me preocupo mejor para mi no paso un mal rato, mejor doy un paseo pero antes..._ sakura tomo una botella de vino y ya cuando se la termino se fue a dar una vuelta por la mansion uchiha se detuvo en una habitacion abrio la puerta y se dirigio al baño de esa habitacion (la cual era la de sasuke)

-que haces?-dijo el azabache cuando salio la pelirosa

-Sasuke, como estas hehe por que siempre tan serio? mmm.. te hace ver atractivo-dijo la ojijade

-sakura estas ebria? -dijo el ojinegro levantandose de su cama

-No, para nada estoy bien- dijo la ojijade mientras se acercaba a sasuke y le regalaba un beso en la mejilla

-sabes nunca perdonare que dejaras que esos niños me cortaran el cabello me picara-dijo triste la ojijade

-hmp. sakura teniamos 6 años en ese entonces sigue molesta?.-solo se limito a decir el azabache

la tomo del brazo y la recosto en la cama

-duerme un poco que dira tu padre si te mira asi-dijo el azabache

-no dira nada sasuke, ven y hazme compañia-dijo la chica

lo jalo del brazo para sentarlo junto a ella

-besame uchiha-dijo la ojijade

-no, sakura descanza-dijo el ojinegro

la chica se recosto y cerro los ojos haciendo pensar a sasuke que estaba dormida, sasuke la miro y le acaricio una mejilla_ que hermosa se ve hoy-penso sasuke_ la miro fijamente y la beso

Sakura respondio a ese beso mas bien no permitio que se rompiera el beso el cual era dulce pero sakura tomo la iniciativa pidiendo permiso para que entrara su lengua, sasuke lo permitio y comenzo una guerra de lenguas, sakura abrazo a sasuke con fuerza. Ambos se separaron por falta de aire y comienzaron a besarse nuevamente calurosamente sin pudor, sasuke deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo ambos muy sonrojados se miraron. De repente sakura le quita la camisa al azabache y comienza a besarle el cuello y el pecho, mientras su mano baja hasta su pantalón. Sasuke mientras comienza a deslizar el delgado vestido de seda negro de la joven con extremo cuidado, dejando ver sus hermosos no muy grandes pero perfectos pechos para sasuke. El azabache comienza a besar los bien formados senos de la haruno mientras esta le arranca el pantalón y el bóxer comenzando a estimular a sasuke. Entre tanto el azabache comienza a besarla en el cuello mientras ella soltaba ligeros gemidos de placer. El pelinegro sintió que ya iba a terminar por lo que decidió que era su turno de darle placer a Sakura. Hizo que la ojijade parara y llevó su mano la parte intima de sakura y comenzó a masturbarla lentamente mientras esta soltaba pequeños gritos que se hacían inaudibles en aquella habitacion. Sakura se subió encima del azabache y ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, yendo cada vez más rápido y haciéndose cada vez mas fuertes los gemidos de placer de la joven. Finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax obteniendo el deseado orgasmo. Ambos terminaron, se besaron y se durmieron desnudos, abrazados y sonrojados a mas no poder.

los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto del pelinegro, lo cual desperto a sasuke _pero que , sakura si tu padre se entera, ne pregunto como reaacionaria, siempre me dice que quiere que sea su hijo, pero permitira lo que paso? _

-Sakura, despierta-le decia el ojinegro mientras la movia.

-Sasuke, que hicimos!-dijo la pelirosa mientras se tallaba los ojos para despertar mejor

toc toc...( tocaban a la puerta) (que efectos de sonido, incribles!)(XD)

sasuke se puso un pantalo y sin camisa, tomo una camisa y se la avento a sakura

-pontela quizas vienen a buscarte-dijo el azabache mientras se acrcaba a la puerta.

_**continuara...**_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

este es el primer capitulo espero y les guste la continuacion muy pronto :) gracias al comentario de saku-14 en mi fic anterior me hizo hacer mejor este fic por fa espero reviews XD.


	2. casarnos! no!

_-señor su hija estaba ebria y la encontre en la cocina casi cayendo la traje a mi habitacion y le dije que durmiera.-dijo el azabache sentandose en un sofa -sasuke, donde dormiste?-pregunto el hombre de ojos color jade _

* * *

><p>-yo eh dormido en el sofa- dijo sasuke<p>

_*mmm... hare que lo regañen* penso sakura_

_-_no es cierto padre, durmio aqui-dijo sakura señalando la cama

-¿durmieron juntos! -dijo el señor ojijade

-fugaku, quiero hablar contigo-dijo el padre de sakura y se fueron de la habitacion de sasuke

oOoOoOoOoOoO

-si que sucede-decia el padre de sasuke

-creo que tu hijo se aprovecho de mi hija- decie el hombre ojijade mirando dircto a los ojos del uchiha

-si creo que es verdad-decia el uchiha con cara de desepcion por parte de sasuke

-creo .. que-trate de decir el ojijade

-que se tienen que...-dijo el ojinegro

oOoOoOoO

-Estas loca, por que le dijiste eso a tu padre!-decia sasuke

-para que te regañaran-dijo la pelirosa

-sakura actuas como si tuvieras 6, eres una molestia-dijo el ojinegro

-y tu ...-trato de decir la pelirosa cuando dos hombres entraron a la habitacion

-Sasuke, Sakura-dijo fugaku algo de enojado

-hai?-dijieron los dos

-dentro de un mes se casaran-dijo el padre de la chica

-QUE!-dijo sasuke y sakura al unisono

-nosotros sabemos que ustedes tuvieron algo...-decian los padres de estos

-ya vez, sakura ... si te hubieras callado!- dijo exaltado el ojinegro

-papá, papi... era broma no es cierto, yo nunca dormiria con esa cosa-esto ultimo sakura lo dijo con cara de asco.

-hmp,... que molestia!, ademas yo tengo novia.-dijo el pelinegro

* * *

><p><strong>continuara... perdon por lo corto de este capi, prometo que el proximo estara muy largo, cada semana estare subiendo los capi... esperenlos los jueves :) sayonara!<strong>


	3. la verdadera razon del casamiento

**la novia de sasuke**

**3° cap.**

* * *

><p>-tienes novia sasuke? en ella hubieras pensado antes de acostarte con mi hija-decia el ojijade<p>

-hmp... señor haruno, sakura...-trato de dedcir l azabache

-olvidemos lo que paso, yo no me casare con sasuke-dijo la pelirosa

-se casaran los 2 y punto-dijo fugaku

-hmp... no me pueden obligar a nada-dijo el ojinegro

-sasuke, me vere obligado a sacarte de la empresa y tendras que irte de mi casa, sin nada que yo te eh dado.-dijo el padre de este

-y tu sakura te iras a la calle si sigues oponiendote-dijo el señor haruno

_sasuke se vistio y se fue, sakura igual_

o-o-o-o-

-karin.-dijo el azabache mas serio que de costubre

-que te sucede sasuke-kun-dijo con un tono sensual la pelirroja

-me voy a casar-dijo el ojinegro

-m-me estas... p-pid-iendo ...-trato de decir la pelirroja

-hmp... no! digo que me casare con y miro a la pelirroja

-que? sasuke... por que?- dijo la pelirroja enojada

-su padr y el mio lo decidieron-dijoe el azabache

.no es cierto, que sucedio en realidad.-dijo la pelirroja

-eso karin! eso es lo que sucede.-se exalto el ojinegro

-pero por que. ¡exijo una explicacion!-dijo la pelirroja

-tuve sexo con ella!, por eso me obligan a casarme con ella!-dijo el azabache

se quedo serio un momento * esto o puede ser tan malo todo de ella me gusta, es molesta pero inusual.*

-Sasuke! que hiciste que!,, exijo una explicacion!-decia la pelirroja enojada *esa pelos de chicle s acosto con mi sasuke me las pagara*

-hmp... terminamos karin, no tengo por que explicarte nada-dijo y se fue el azabache.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

una pelirosa llego a una floreria a visitar a su mejor amiga ino necesitaba hablar con ella

-frentona,- grito una rubia

-ino, hola quiero hablar contigo- decia seria la pelirosa

-que pasa?-se acerco la ojiazul a ella

-que me casare-dijo esta con una sonrisa

-que! con quien?-dijo la rubia sorprendida

-con sasuke-dijo la pelirosa

-que no te cae mal-dijo con una ceja arqueada

-ps no se ino la verdad es que me caia mal pero-dijo la pelirosa

-PEROO!-dijo ino

-pero, me acoste con el y nuestros padres se enteraron, bueno no pero yo les dije esperando que lo regañaran pro fue peor y nos obligaran a casarnos -dijo la ojijade

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

-mikoto-dijo fugaku

-que pasa, cariño?-dijo la pelinegra

-que sasuke y sakura, se casaran-dijo el ojinegro

-como, paso eso?-dijo la ojinegra sorprendida

-nos enteramos que sasuke y sakura durmiron juntos y sasuke tine que acerce cargo de eso, la verdad no se si usaron proteccion, pero- dejo el pelinegro

-fugaku (le sonrio mikoto) sakura siempre me gusto para nuera y creo que ellos haran buena pareja, ademas creo que el señor haruno y tu tambien creen eso, de otra manera no les hubiera importado-dijo mikoto

-me conoces bien-dijo fugaku

-cuando se casaran?-dijo mikoto

-en un mes-dijo fugaku

-es muy pronto, pero esta bien yo me ocupare de sakura-dijo mikoto con una sonreisa en el rostro

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

-sakura, entonces te gusta sasuke?-dejo la ojiazul

-creo ino y la verdad es que me si me agrada, ademas debo admitir que es muy bueno-dijo esto sonriendo la pelirosa

-que sakura! mmmm... me lo prestas un dia-dijo ino con tono burlon

-hahahaha, basta cerda, me tengo que ir luego te mando la invitacion hahaha-se fue sakura

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

-te casas entonces y con sakura-chan?-dijo un rubio

-hmp-"dijo" sasuke

-bueno, te casas con alguien a quien quieres por lo menos, no como esa pelirroja-dijo el ojiazul

sasuke solo miro a naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>continuara... :)<strong>


	4. mikoto

**mikoto... **

**naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>si es cierto me gusta esa pelirosa-dijo el ojinegro<p>

-teme... etto... y como es sakura-chan, en ...mmm.. tu sabes-decia el rubio curioso

-dobe!,-dijo sasuke enojado y un poco ruborizado al recordar aquella noche.

-pero creo conocer la respuesta, despues de todo no te casarias con ella si no fuera...buena-dijo el ojiazul

-hmp-solo dijo sasuke

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

-hahahaha, ino-cerda nunca te prestare a , ademas por lo que me dijiste nunca lo dejare solo contigo... estaria loca si eso pasara-dijo la ojijade enojada

-bueno frentona no te pongas asi, era broma-esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja la ojiazul

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

-fugaku, que te parece si hacemos una cena anunciando el compromiso de sakura y sasuke?-dijo mikoto alegre

-me parece bien, llamare a Genjo (padre de sakura XD) para saber que opina-dijo el pelinegro tomando el telefono.

-genjo, soy fugaku quiero comentarte que mi esposa quiere planear una cena para anunciar el compromiso de nuestros hijos-dijo el ojinegro

_-me parece bien y que opinas de hacerla en el salon de la compañia, invitamos a toda la gente que conozcamos, y tambien para que presente a sasuke como tu sucesor-dijo el ojijade_

-es una gran idea-dijo fugaku

_-que te parece este viernes-dijo genjo_

_-_si, el viernes sera, hablamos luego-dijo y colgo el ojinegro

-que han decidido, cariño-dijo la pelinegra

-el viernes sera, mikoto hay que alistar todo faltan dos dias-dijo fugaku

-claro.. dejamelo a mi-dijo y sonrio mikoto

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

ringgg ringgg (sonidos de cel)

-hola?-contesto una pelirosa

_-sakura hija me gustaria verte-dijo una mujer_

_-_eh.. etto.. quien es?-dijo la ojijade

-_mikoto-dijo la ojinegra_

-oh! q-que tal? mi-koto-tartamudeo un poco sakura

-_hija, solo queria comentarte que tienes que venir a mi casa lo mas pronto posible de acuerdo, tengo una sorpresa para ti, te espero no tardes.-dijo la pelinegra alegre_

_-_claro es media hora estare ahi, hasta luego-dijo la ojijade

-_adios-dijo mikoto_

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

una pelirosa llego a una mansion y en la entrada estaba una señora no muy grande muy bella para su edad pelinegra

-Hola sakura-dijo la pelinegra

-hola, señora uchiha-dijo la pelirosa asiendo una reverencia

-no puedo esperar a que me llames mamá-dijo mikoto

*sakura solo donrio muy nervosa*

-mmm... mikoto para que me necesita?-dijo la ojijade

-por que el viernes habra una cena donde anunciaremos tu compromiso con sasuke y eh comprado un vestido que me gustaria que usaras-dijo la ojinegra muy alegre

llevando, casi arrastrando a la ojijade de la mano y deteniendose en el cuarto de sasuke una vez que entraron a la habitacion del chico *A sakura se le vino recuerdos de aquella noche*

-sakura, hija .. sakura-decia mikoto

-etto...que?-dijo la pelirosa

-¿en que pensabas hija?-dijo miktoto dijo con tono burlon al ver a sakura acariciar la cama

*sakura se puso roja, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer*

-no te preocupes no dire nada-dijo esto y le dio un pequeño codazo como forma de burla

mikoto saco de una caja blanca con un liston rosa muy grande, el cual lo puso sobre la cama de sasuke

-abrelo, por favor-dijo con una sonrisa la ijonegra

sakura lo abrio era precioso*debe ser mi vestido pronovia supongo es hermoso que buen gusto tiene mikoto*(http:/www . b o d a h o y . com/2008/06/26/vestidos-de-novia-pepe-botella-2009/) (era un vestido sencillo arriba de las rodilla estraple(o como se escribaXD)

-no se que decir,, es hermoso-dijo a ojijade

-pero pruebatelo por favor hija-dijo la pelinegra

sakura salio con el vestido puesto le quedaba hermoso acentuaba su figura y marcaba unos pechos no muy grandes pero perfectos para su cuerpo, mikoto la acerco a un espejo de cuerpo completo y sakura al mirarse no pudo hablar mikoto le tomo el cabello el cual le llegaba a media espalda, lo tomo y le hizo un chongo le puso una diadema para evitar mechones reveldes. sakura realmente se veia hermosa mas de lo que era. en ese momento un pelinegro entro

-pero que hacen en mi...-no pudo de terminar la frase cuando vio a la pelirosa

este solo se acerco a ella la tomo de la mano -te vez muy hermosa-dijo el pelinegro, sakura se ruborizo. el chico no se pudo contener y la beso. un beso tierno apenas toco los labios de la pelirosa y los succiono un poco.

-*_clap, clap, clap*(efectos de aplausos)_ ya quiero que esten en la iglesia, asi...- dijo mikoto casi llorando.

sasuke y sakura se separaron, ruborzados los dos ...

* * *

><p><strong>continuara.. espero que les guste... gracias por los reviews :) T.T(lloro de felicidad) me alegra mucho que les guste.<strong>


	5. asi sera?

**asi sera?...**

.

* * *

><p>sasuke roborisado miro a su madre<p>

-hmp... mamá, que hacen en mi habitacion?-dijo el ojinegro

-hijo esta tambien sera la habitacion de sakura-dijo mikoto

-y ese... es tu vestido de novia?-pregunto el azabache ruborizado

-Si! y lo arruinaste ahora nuestro matrimonio sera horrible-dijo sakura algo molesta y rompiendo comenzando a llorar

-hmp... lo siento...to..-dijo el ojinegro

-hahaha no te creas es el vestido pronovia es para la cena-dijo sakura que no aguantaba la risa

-Eso no es gracioso!-grito el azabache

-hijo no te molestes y ve con tu padre que tiene tu traje-dijo mikoto muy feliz

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

en la habitacion de los padre de sasuke...

-padre dijo mi madre que.. a buenas tardes señor haruno-dijo sasuke asiendo una reverencia

-puedes llamarme suegro, sasuke-dijo genjo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-hmp... creo que por el momento no, gracias-dijo el ojinegro mirando a su padre

-si esta en la caja, pruebatelo-dijo el padre del azabache

sasuke salio del clodet de sus padres con un traje (m i s t e r m o d a .com/trajes-de-ceremonia-de-carlo-pignatelli/carlopignatelli4-2/) su pongamos que la camisa en vez se morada, gris...

-sasuke te ves bien-dijieron los señores al unisono

-este sera el traje para la cena-afirmo el ojinegro

-si lo es hijo, el de la boda llega en una semana-dijo el señor uchiha

-pero es que no puedo decidir nada?-dijo el azabache

-lo siento sasuke, pero tu madre a arreglado todo ya, debes de entenderla. Eres el primero que te casa asi que...-dijo el pelinegro

-hmp... y bien cuando es la cena y en donde?-pregunto el azabache

-sera en el salon de eventos de la empresa uchiha, el viernes-hizo una pausa el señor uchiha-ademas como eres el primero en casarte seras el sucesor de la compañia.-finalizo el padre del azabache

-que?... padre estas seguro?... es un honor-decia maravillado el azabache

-si pero despues de que regreses de la luna de miel, seras nombrado presidente de la compañia-dijo el pelinegro mayor

sasuke solo sonrio. se cambio y se despidio de su padre y suegro, ese dia si que estuvo llena de sorpresas. el azabache se dispuso a ir a su habitacion.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

en la habitacion del azabache seguia una pelirosa acostada en la cama dormida solo con una camisa blanca del azabache puesta.

-hmp... que haces, se supone que todavia no vivimos juntos.-dijo el azabache

se acerco a la cama y la vio dormida. -_es tan hermosa-_penso el azabache la recosto bien ya que esta se encontraba en una posicion fetal... se puso el chico su pijama y se recosto al lado de la ojijade, le quito un mechon del rostro.._. -no puedo esperas a que seas mi esposa, sakura.-_susurro el ojinegro que despues de eso se quedo dormido.

al dia siguiente una pelirosa desperto pero no se pudo mover ya que un cierto dios griego la abrazaba._ -woaa si que es guapisimo! y pronto sere su esposa.-_penso la ojijade

sakura se pego mas hacia el chico y cerro los ojos

-que haces-dijo sasuke

-e..etto.. buenos dias sasuke-kun-dijo la ojijade ruborizada

-buenos dias sakura, por que te quedaste?-dijo el azabache mientras soltaba a la pelirosa y se sentaba

-ps ya me iba solo que creo tu mamá se llevo mi ropa y me puse una camisa tuya, espere sentada en la cama esperando que tu mamá volviera, y creo me quede dormida, lo siento si te molesto-dijo saakura

-no me molesta-dijo el ojinegro quien miro bien a sakura se veia sexy con su camisa, sasuke miro de una forma muy pervertida a la ojijade y mordio su labio

-sasuke!, pervertido, deja de mirarme asi!-grito la ojijade sacando de sus pensamientos a sasuke

-hmp.. yo no te miraba pervertidamente, es solo que esa camisa se te transparenta.-dijo el azabache

-sasuke-kun, me puedo duchar?-dijo la ojijade ruborizada

-claro, en la que terminas te conseguire ropa-dijo el ojinegro saliendo de la habitacion

sakura se estaba duchando cuando sasuke volvio con un vestido negro de su madre( el cual mikoto no usaba desde hace años) lo puso sobre la cama.

-gracias sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa con una toalla envuelta

-era de mi madre, me dare una ducha tambien, me esperas para desayunar?-dijo el azabache ruborizado

-si, claro y gracias por el vestido.-dijo la ojijade ruborizada

-por cierto no hay nadie en casa-dijo el azabache entrando al baño

sakura se puso el vestido el cual asentuaba sus curvas, el azabache salio del baño ya cambiado la miro, sakura se ruborizo por la mirada del ojinegro, sasuke la tomo de la mano y bajaron a la cocina en silencio.

Una vez en la cocina habia una nota *_les dejo el desayuno, salimos esperamos no tardar, sakura no te vallas*_ sakura solo asentio con la cabeza ante la nota de mikoto.

una vez ya sentados en el comedor desayunando sakura decidio romper el silencio incomodo.

-asi sera?-dijo la ojijade

-sera, que?-dijo el azabache

-c..cuan..do estemos c..casados, asi sera? desayunado juntos, la casa solo para nosotros... oye sasuke, te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo la pelirosa

-que?- dijo el azabache

-te molesta casarte conmigo?-dijo la ojijade con la mirada sin algun lugar fijo

-no, sinceramente me agrada la idea, eres diferente.-dijo el azabache

_diferente, de una forma buena si no, no quisiera estar conmigo -_penso la ojijade

-sakura y tu?, que dices?-dijo el ojinegro

-a mi tambien me agrada la idea, siempre me has gustado-dijo la ojijade roja como un tomate

sasuke solo sonrio. terminaron su desayuno y se la pasaron hablando sobre a donde irian de luna de miel...

-ps a mi me gusta francia, que dices?-dijo sakura

-como tu quieras-dijo sasuke

-de verdad te gusta, por que tiene que ser algo que nos guste a los dos-dijo sakura mas roja de lo normal

-hmp...(sonrio de medio lado) me agrada francia, tienes buen gusto sakurita-dijo sasuke

se la pasaron el dia como nunca riendo hablando de muchas cosas de que les espera el futuro, asi hasta la noche cuando viendo una pelicula (la ultima cancion XD) (que romantico) sakura se quedo dormida sasuke la llevo a su habitacion la cambio sin antes admirar ese cuerpo de la ojijade el cual lo volvia loco pero tenia autocontrol el chico que solo le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se durmieron... mañana seria un dia largo.

mikoto y fugaku ya tenian todo ñisto para la cena importante... dieron un vistaso al cuarto de sasuke. los encontraron avrazados muy tiernamente sasuke era protector -_que bonita pareja hacen-_susurro miloko -_ya vamonos a dormir_-susurro tambien fugaku. ambos se fueron.

* * *

><p>continuara ... espero les este gustando mi fic :) espero reviews onegai XD cuidense, sayonara<p> 


	6. la cena

la cena mmm... eso veremos

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

_ya el dia de la cena me prgunto si sakura querra tanto esto como yo.-_penso el azabache

-buenos dias, sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirosa

-buenos dias, sakura- dijo el azabache

-hola como estan, sasuke me llevare a sakura y tu ve preparandote para esta noche, sera una noche inolvidable- dijo mikoto mientras entraba a la habitacion y se llevaba a sakura

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

mikoto y sakura se adentraba dentro de la habitacion de huespedes, donde habia un hermoso vestido de novia

-mikoto-dijo algo sorprendida sakura

-eh?, que succede hija-dijo mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-ps, es que es una simple cena por que tengo que usar un vestido de novia?-decia perpleja sakura

-bueno hija es que como llamamos a todos los invitados y la mayoria estaria de viaje de negocios para el dia de la boda asi que, se casaran hoy-dijo mikoto brincando de alegria

-hoy el dia de mi boda!-dijo sakura muy sorprendida

-sakura -dijo en tono serio- se que amas a mi hijo desde siempre y sasuke y tu nunca se atreverian a casarse, mi hijo ya estaba resignado a casarse con un apelirroja engreida muy mal educada, y tu, ps tu padre nos comento que le dijiste que te gustaba sasuke-dijo mikoto

-mmm... ps eh?, yo le dije eso a mi padre a la edad de 10 años!, por favor he he he-dijo sakura

-bueno sakura asi que estabamos esperando la oportunidad perfecta para no obligarlos a estar juntos sino que les estamos haciendo un favor que yo se sera gratificado.. dandome un hermoso nieto, bueno mas hehe -dijo la pelinegra casi llorando de alegria

-mikoto-solo dijo eso y la pelirosa abrazo a la ojinegra

esta solo sonrio y respondio el abrazo -todo va a salir perfecto-dijo la pelinegra

sakura se encontro son un hermoso vestido de novia sin tirante...(http:/ / w w w . v e s t i d o s d e . i n f o / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s /2012/01/vestidos-de-novia-2012- 8 . j p g)

sakura se quedo sin alientos era realmente bello. -_wow si que de verdad nos quieren juntos-penso la pelirosa_ ... -_mmm me peinare ya se! re rizare el cabello y despues un chongo casi despeinado... me vere hermosa!-penso la ojijade. -y sasuke cono estara?-penso la pelirosa_

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

en la habitacion del padre de sasuke se encontraban ya itachi, genjo, fugaku y sasuke

-Pero que!, solo piensan en ustedes como puede ser posible-decia enojado el azabache

-hijo calmate, entiende. Hoy te casas y punto.-dijo el ojinegro mayor

-hmp.-solo dijo eso sasuke

-no te enojes hermanito yo se que amas a sakura y que no puedes esperar a hacerla tuya, otra vez-dijo itachi al oido a sasuke

sasuke solo sonrio de medio lado.

-ototo, aqui tu traje.-dijo itachi y le sonrio (h t t p : / / t o d o n o v i o s y m a s . b l o g s p o t . m x / 2 0 1 1 / 0 8 / e l e g a n t e s - t r a j e s - d e - ) (el segundo traje me gusta mas XD)

-te dejamos hijo-dijo fuagto y los 3 hombre salieron de la habitacion

-_como se les ocurre hacer la boda hoy, que pensara sakura-penso el azabache_

_0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0_

el dia paso muy rapido para los novios ya que estaban de un lado a otro, iba a hacer una ceremonia civil, pero tipo ceremonia religiosa.

el salon de la empresa uchiha ya estaba listo, las mesas el juez los invitados. Sasuke a un enfrente de una mesa que estaba al frente de todos, preguntandose por que estaba haciendo eso?, si la amaba y la idea de casarlos a la "fuerza" le gustaba.

todos los invitados estaban sentados cuando de repente se abren las puertas dejando ver a una joven pelirosa con un velo que cubria su rostro y a su padre quien la llevaba del brazo.

-_por que me estoy poniedo nerviso, esta realmente hermosa, que estoy pensando-pensaba el azabache mientras la acerca la ojijade._

-cuidala mucho-le dijo genjo a sasuke entragandole la mano de su hija

este la tomo y se acercaron a la mesa enfrente del juez, sasuke y sakura, solo intercambiaron sonrisas.

-firme aqui señorita-dijo el juez, sakura firmo miro a sasuke y le sonrio.

-y usted señor junto a su esposa-dijo el juez, -_esposa-_ esa palabra resono en la mente de sasuke. sasuke firmo y le sonrioso a sakura una de medio lado,

-ahora puede besar a su esposa-dijo el juez, todo mundo atento mas la familia de estos dos

sasuke puso sus manos en las mejillas de la ojijade y la beso un beso dulce sakura uso sus manos en el cuello de este. todos aplaudieron esto hizo que rompieran el beso los recien casados. ambos se ruborizaron.

la fiesta paso muy rapido para los novios, el padre de sakura les dejo su casa (casi mansion) una semana por su "luna de miel". una vez concluida la fiesta se fueron a la casa del padre de sakura la cual seria solo para los dos, una vez en una habitacion de huspedes

-por que nos quedamos en tu habitacion?-pregunto el azabache

-por que esta muy desordenada y muy aniñada-dijo la pelirosa un poco apenada

-bueno, esta bien... te puedo preguntar algo?-dejo nervioso el azabache

-me gustaria estar contigo siempre-dijo la ojijade

-ya respondiste mi pregunta-dijo y sonrio de medio lado el ojinegro

-quires ayudarme?-dijo la ojijade apuntando el cierre del vestido

-puedo hacer eso y otras mas-dijo el azabache con una mirada que derritio a la ojijade

sasuke le quito el vestido y la puso sobre la cama la chica solo con ropa interior era observada por el pelinegro se acerco a la pelirosa sus dedos rozaban la línea de su ropa interior y avanzaban de forma peligrosamente excitante hacia su centro. –sakura uchiha… - se escucho del azabache y la ojijade gimió al sentirlos hacer contacto con su intimidad, Besó la piel expuesta de su cuello, mientras continuaba la hábil caricia entre sus pliegues. Encontró con facilidad el pequeño botón y empezó a estimular teniendo como resultado los gemidos y suspiros de ella. Cuanto había echado de menos oírla así. Sakura buscó su boca, anhelando el contacto y buscando a la vez ahogar los ya elevados gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. El ojinegro literalmente devoro esos deliciosos labios con frenesí. Sus lenguas no tardaron en iniciar una batalla, así como tampoco los dedos de sasuke en hacer intrusión en su interior.

Sasuke se levanto para mirarla se decido de la ropa restante de ambos se sento en la cama agarro a la ojijadde sentandolo sobre el pero no la penetro solo rozo su sexo con el de ella sakura ya estaba humeda y sasuke ya queria poseerla ambos gemian. solo se besaban como si no ubiera un mañana, sasuke levanto a sakura para penetrarla ambos gimieron ante la penetracion sakura subia y bajaba mientras el azabache acariciaba suus pechos asi hasta alcanzar el climax sakura llego primero seguido de sasuke. una vez que terminaron ambos se recostaron sakura apoyada en el pecho bien marcado de sasuke y se quedaron dormidos ambos estaban muy cansados pero tenian que hacerlo ...

* * *

><p>continuara...<strong> perdon por la tardanza pero estudiar y trabajar es una mala combinación hahahah xD. espero reviews :D cuidense<strong>


End file.
